


Cookies on Tuesday

by SweetPotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, M/M, Still Werewolves, exept for derek, is this how you use tags?, they meet in the gay straight alience club in highschool, underweight stiles trying to gain weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay Scott, its not that big of deal, its only," He glanced at his watch and sighed again, "One thirty, I'll go to the grocery store to get more chocolate chips, you can clean this up and finish making the batter while I'm gone. What store is open right now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Hale Grocery store is the only one open right now, they close at two, so you might want to hurry up!" Allison answered, passively eavesdropping from her station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies on Tuesday

Stiles stepped out of the shower, and took a deep inhale of the sugary sweet steamy air (Say what you want about girly soap, but stiles loves it more than white chocolate strawberry cheesecake). He grabbed the towel off the wall and wiped his watery face and hair before expertly wrapping the towel around his waist. He wiped off the steamed up mirror with a wet hand, seeing that yes, he could still see his ribs, and no, he had not gained any weight. 

 

Working long hours and often forgetting meals left Stiles more than a little fatigued, he has been trying to gain weight for a bit more than a year now, but with how active he is he automatically burns off any weight he was lucky enough to gain. So when he looks in the mirror he sighs a bit sadly at his skinny arms, unnatural thigh gap, and unhealthy pale glow.

 

He stepped out of the warm bathroom and into his cold apartment, the chilly air feeling awesome against his wet, slightly too warm body. He grabbed his cup of now cold coffee off the kitchen counter and made his way to his bedroom, slipping into a pair of blue jeans and his "Keep Calm and Rock On" t shirt. He chugged the rest of his coffee, threw on his orange chucks (To match his shirt of course) and his green hoodie before he snatched his keys off the counter and driving back to the bakery at ten freaking pm.

 

~.~.~.~

 

"Damn it Scott!" Stiles yelled, letting out a frustrated sigh. Scott looked down at the spilled chocolate chips like a kid who just dropped his triple scoop ice cream cone. Allison just kind of ignored them both and what was going on and just kept mixing her chocolate cake batter. Scott looked up at Stiles, who was now pinching the bridge of his nose; trying to calm down after his angry outburst, with his signature kicked puppy look.

 

Stiles sighed, letting go of his nose and looked up at Scott, "It’s okay scott, its not that big of deal, its only," He glanced at his watch and sighed again, "One thirty, I'll go to the grocery store to get more chocolate chips, you can clean this up and finish making the batter while I'm gone. What store is open right now?"

 

"The Hale Grocery store is the only one open right now, they close at two, so you might want to hurry up!" Allison answered, passively eavesdropping from her station.

 

"Okay," he said, untying his apron and pulling on his jacket, "I'll be back!" and with that he grabbed his keys and headed out into the cold November night.

 

~.~.~.~

 

Stiles pushes open one of the glass doors, the automatic door bell spooking him a bit. He immediately starts making his way to the isle marked "Baking Supplies", he doesn't have much time, he walks there like a man on a mission that cannot afford distractions. He quickly finds the chocolate chips and grabs about five bags of the Hershey brand chips (None of that Nestle crap) and strides towards the nearest check out counter. Although, on his way there a familiar logo catches his eye.

 

"No way." He whispered in disbelief to himself, getting off course, stalking towards the refrigerator section. Sitting next to the Pepsi sat three lines of glass bottled soda labeled "Jones". He didn't even give it a second thought before grabbing five bottles of 'Orange & cream', 'M.F Grape', and 'Blue Bubble Gum' before, now happily making his way toward the check out counter.

 

He smiled at the tired (But admittedly very handsome) man at the check out counter before emptying the content of his basket and passively humming "You are My Sunshine". As he was getting out his wallet he heard the man start talking to him.

 

"Good night sir, what brought you here at this late hour?" he asked in the normal "polite cashier voice". Stiles smiled at him, for two reasons, one: he loved it when cashiers talk to him, when they don't he feels a bit awkward, and two: He was really hot. He is just a bit taller than Stiles, but the way the stands with his broad shoulders back and that intimidating presence makes it feel like he is looming over him. Oh and that dark bit of scruff on his cut jawline just makes Stiles want to purr. “Why is someone this handsome working at a dinky little grocery store?” Stiles found himself wondering, “He looks like he should be brooding on the cover of some ‘Shirtless Men’ magazine”

 

"Well, I own the bakery down the street, and one of my bakers dropped the last of the chocolate chips, so I had to make an emergency run to the store, and this was the only one open. So, yeah." he let out a little laugh and scratched the back of his head.

 

The very handsome man with the sexy eyebrows (How the hell can you even have sexy eyebrows?) let out a chuckle.

 

“Oh yeah? I know that place, we deliver supplies to you once a week.” he said, “and what about all the soda, if you don't mind me asking?” Stiles smiled, he likes this one, he asks questions.

 

“Oh, no one sells this brand anymore, so I was really excited to find it. When I was younger my mom and I used to share a bottle every night while making dinner,” he smiled, reminiscing, “Dad used to always pretend to be mad, telling mom she was spoiling my appetite.” He finished swiping his card and wrote his signature with the electronic pen thing.

 

“that's sweet.” Tall, dark, and handsome replied. Stiles took his bag and looked up at the man once more, he sighed, wishing he had time to stay and flirt.

 

“Thanks,” he squinted, trying to read his name tag, “Derek, see you around.” he said walking out the door, hoping the mere statement would magically make them meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this will be my very first multi chapter fic on AO3, be patient with me, I will try my very hardest to get a new chapter out ever other Tuesday. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This will not be completed until further notice)


End file.
